Dominos
by Cholerae
Summary: Voyage dans le temps. Juste après la mort de Sirius, Harry est transporté à Poudlard à l'époque de Tom Jedusor. Attention : Humour bête et langage relâché !
1. Prologue

À seize ans, Harry Potter éprouvait une profonde répugnance à l'égard du sensationnel. Un fait rare, quand la plupart des garçons de son âge raffolaient du drame et du tragique. Mais que faire quand tout dans sa vie était théâtral et rempli de roulements de tambour ? Quand il avait l'impression d'être une vedette de cirque dans un chapiteau rempli de spectateurs avides de sang et d'exploits ? Quand même ses amis le regardaient comme une espèce de super-héros mis en scène pour leur satisfaction ?

Être un sorcier était vraiment _fatiguant_.

C'est pourquoi il ne fut pas réellement surpris quand un orage de proportions épiques le transporta de Privet Drive à Poudlard, avec éclairs et roulement de tonnerre à gogo. Ennuyé mais pas surpris. Et même quand il gagna le château et découvrit qu'il était remonté dans le temps, il ne fut pas vraiment ébahi. Et quand, on l'inscrivit comme élève, que le Choipeaux le sortit en Serpentard et que son voisin se présenta sous le nom de Tom Jedusor… il lui serra la main avec résignation.

_Quand tu es destiné, tu l'es._

* * *

A Suivre.


	2. Chapitre 1

Harry accueillit en fait la distraction avec soulagement. L'été lui avait laissé trop de temps pour penser et les conclusions auxquelles il était parvenu étaient… perturbantes.

Après le choc de voir quelqu'un mourir (pour la deuxième fois), après la culpabilité d'avoir fait tout de travers, après le regret d'avoir raté sa chance de quitter Privet Drive… il n'était pas resté grand-chose. Il avait du se rendre à l'évidence : il ne _connaissait_ pas vraiment Sirius. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour échanger des histoires, et quand ils étaient ensemble, Sirius parlait plus volontiers des Maraudeurs. Il vivait beaucoup dans le passé, et même si Harry comprenait très bien le sentiment (le présent n'était pas génial), il avait souvent eu l'impression de jouer les remplacements pour son père. Ce qui ne l'enthousiasmait pas vraiment, l'expérience lui ayant appris que lui et Cornedrue avaient des caractères très différents.

Le résultat, c'est que bien qu'il ait beaucoup aimé l'évadé d'Azkaban, il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme une figure paternelle et n'avait pas avec lui les rapports d'un ami. En fait, il connaissait même mieux Rémus, avec qui il avait passé pas mal de temps au début de sa troisième année. Tout ça pour arriver à la gênante révélation… que Sirius ne lui manquait pas tellement.

Il savait que les autres le pensaient écroulé de chagrin et lui laissaient de l'espace pour son deuil. C'est pour ça qu'il ne leur avait pas écrit.

Enfin, c'était une des raisons. Pouvait-on vraiment être en colère avec des gens pour plusieurs raisons différentes ? Il leur en voulait de ne pas essayer de le voir, alors même qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'ils viennent. Mais l'effort aurait été bienvenu. Il pensait que perdre son parrain dans des circonstances pareilles méritait bien une visite, une lettre ou même un petit coup de téléphone. Il était sûr que Dumbledore leur avait dit de ne pas le contacter, mais après l'année précédente, il pensait qu'il avait clairement fait comprendre ce qu'il pensait de ce genre de raisonnement. En vain, apparemment. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment l'avis du directeur de leur école pouvait se mesurer à la souffrance d'un ami. Est-ce que leur amitié n'existait qu'avec sa permission ? Il n'osait pas leur écrire, de peur de se mettre à les insulter.

D'un autre côté, il se demandait pourquoi il en était encore blessé. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient qu'ils n'avaient pas déjà fait ? Ils l'avaient toujours négligé dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion et n'y voyaient rien de mal. C'est comme s'il arrêtait d'exister dès qu'ils le perdaient de vue. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur, c'était ça ? Et donc ses problèmes ne gâchaient pas leur vacances et ils seraient reposés et prêts à reprendre le feuilleton des _fabuleuses aventure de Harry Potter_ dès qu'ils le reverraient, sans sentir qu'il y avait eu une pause. Mais pour lui, tu ne t'inquiétais pas pour les gens par épisodes tu étais là pour eux ou tu n'y étais pas. Point. Et il s'énervait encore.

_Redescends sur terre, Potter : ils ne sont pas attentifs, ils ne sont pas attentionnés, ils ne sont pas inquiets pour toi. Ils ne sont pas gentils, ils ne sont pas supportants, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est pas après toutes ces années qu'ils vont se transformer en princes charmants, non ?_

Ils n'étaient pas…

Ils n'étaient pas des amis.

Et il le savait depuis des années, et il n'avait pas voulu le savoir, et il ne voulait pas non plus y penser maintenant.

Bref.

Derrière la colère, il y avait encore un autre motif, encore plus embarrassant.

Peut-être que lui ne voulait plus être ami avec eux.

S'il voulait résumer sa réflexion, les événements des années passées avaient exercé une pression terrible sur lui, et c'est au prix d'efforts gigantesques qu'il avait pu conserver un peu d'innocence et agir encore un peu comme un enfant. Il avait pourtant du ignorer les leçons enseignées par les Dursley et ça n'avait pas été facile, mais il avait pensé que ça en valait la peine. L'année précédente l'avait réveillé. Il ne savait pas si les autres s'en était rendu compte, mais quand il avait décidé de partir pour le Ministère il était déjà à bout de nerfs. Il avait eu une année épuisante, avait très peu dormi, très peu mangé, avait servi – encore une fois ! – de spectacle à trois cent crétins sans opinions et sans épine dorsale, avait été harcelé et avait fini brillamment toute une semaine d'examens éprouvants plus une vision. Il pensait qu'une crise d'hystérie aurait été excusable.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser non plus qu'un vrai ami lui aurait flanqué une baffe et lui aurait demandé s'il avait mangé quelque chose le matin.

Comprenez-le bien, ce n'est pas qu'il regrettait vraiment d'y être allé, il aurait refait la même chose sans hésiter. Quoiqu'en dise Hermione, on n'hésitait pas quand la vie de quelqu'un était en jeu même si on n'était pas sûr ça n'était pas le loto, on ne jouait pas avec les pourcentages.

Mais il aurait apprécié l'effort pour l'arrêter si elle avait utilisé des raisons moins pourries.

Est-ce qu'il avait un truc pour sauver les gens ? Non mais c'était quoi cette question ? Un truc ! Comme s'il avait une maladie mentale ! Est-ce qu'elle se rappelait qu'il l'avait sauvée aussi ?

En conclusion, par rapport à tout ça, un petit voyage dans le temps faisait figure de vacances.

* * *

A Suivre.


	3. Chapter 2

Pourtant au début il avait fait des efforts pour connaître ce monde et vérifier si c'était bien le sien, en comparant les faits du passé qu'il connaissait.

Et ça donnait à peu près ça :

\- Tom ? On peut parler ?

_Dominer le monde sorcier? Je t'en prie, Harry, on n'est pas dans un feuilleton américain, là ! Je veux dire, je sais que Grindelwald fait des choses pas claire en ce moment, mais…_

_Et qu'est-ce que tu sais sur la magie noire ?_

_C'est bien ce que je pensais…_

_Tu es idiot ou quoi ? Tu ne l'as pas lu, tu ne l'as pas prouvé, tu n'as même jamais __essayé__ ! On te l'a dit ? Et tu l'as cru ?_

_Même les gens dignes de confiance font des mensonges blancs, crétin. Ou se trompent._

_La preuve, des tas de gens m'ont dit que mes parents étaient des gens très bien. En fin de compte, mon père est un salaud et ma mère une idiote. Et j'aurais bien aimé le savoir avant de commencer à fantasmer…_

_Quoi ? Bien sûr que je sais qui sont mes parents. Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ?_

_Évidemment que les autres le savent aussi._

_Oui, demi-sang en Serpentard, c'est pas toujours facile. Mais je pense qu'une éducation moldue facilite les choses. Au moins tu __sais__ que les crétins sont en face._

_Harry, tu m'inquiètes, là… Oui, j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat et oui, c'était le cauchemar. Mais je vois mal comment tuer qui que ce soit arrangerait quoi que ce soit ! Moi j'en suis sorti bien sûr, mais __pense aux autres__ ! Non, la solution, c'est des orphelinats meilleurs ! Le mien était horrible mais c'est pas obligé d'être comme ça. De plus, mettre des gosses sorciers dans un orphelinat moldu, c'est pas exactement un trait de génie…_

* * *

A Suivre.


	4. Chapter 3

Harry était assis sur son lit, la tête dans les mains. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Au début, il avait cru comprendre : un vœu malheureux l'avait emmené dans le passé où il avait rencontré l'auteur de tous ses malheurs : Tom Jedusor. Bon. C'était très bizarre mais sa vie comportait déjà une bonne dose d'étrange et il finissait par s'habituer. Il s'était dit que c'était peut-être une chance. De connaître le futur maître du mal, peut-être même de le changer ! Ou peut-être… Il frissonna et enfonça sa tête dans ses mains. Ou peut-être de le tuer. Maintenant. Avant qu'il devienne trop fort. Il l'avait pensé, oui.

Le fait que Tom aie son âge était déconcertant. Le fait qu'il ne soit absolument pas comme il l'avait imaginé était ahurissant. C'était comme regarder dans un miroir déformant. Tous les faits concordaient, et rien ne collait.

Fait : Tom Jedusor était un demi-sang.

Et il s'en foutait totalement ! Les Serpentards de son année le savaient aussi ! Et ils vivaient avec !

Fait : Il était l'héritier de Serpentard.

_\- Tu sais, Harry, ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose si tu n'as pas d'argent et pas assez de connaissances pour soutenir le nom. Quand j'aurais fini mes études, peut-être…_

Fait : il détestait les moldus.

_\- C'est ridicule, Harry. C'est comme de dire que je déteste les sorciers !_

_\- Mais tu as été abandonné dans un orphelinat moldu…_

_\- Par des sorciers ! CQFD._

Fait : Jedusor avait commencé la magie noire dès son plus jeune âge.

_\- J'ai une autorisation spéciale !_

_\- Une autorisation… ?_

_\- J'ai eu les meilleures notes de ma classe les trois dernières années._

_\- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ?! Tom, on ne peut pas avoir une autorisation pour étudier la magie noire ! _

_\- Et pourquoi ?_

_\- Elle est noire, c'est tout !_

_\- Tu ne sais vraiment rien, hein ?_

_\- …_

_\- Ecoute, ignorant : la magie est dite noire quand elle ne peut être contrôlée. Ordre et Chaos, tu comprends ?_

_\- … _

_\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, je me demande pourquoi j'ai posé la question. Pour faire bref, la magie noire ne peut être étudiée que par des élèves ayant atteint leur majorité ou ayant eu les meilleures notes de leur classe trois années de suite. Pour être sûr que tu as les connaissances nécessaires, tu vois ?_

_\- … et c'est tout ?_

_\- Tout, tout, j'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi ! C'est quoi tes dernières notes, au juste ? Ne le prends pas à la légère, tu veux ? J'ai marné pour avoir ces notes… Sinon, non, c'est pas tout. Tous les candidats doivent avoir un entretien avec un groupe de sorciers plus âgés ayant fait des recherches en leur temps : des créateurs, des inventeurs, des maîtres de potions, tu vois le genre. _

_\- Pour s'assurer de tes motivations ?_

_\- Nan, pour s'assurer de ta maturité._

_\- …_

_\- Ecoute, plus d'un type s'est dit qu'il allait étudier la magie pour rendre les gens heureux, et la première fois qu'ils se cognent l'orteil sur un caillou, ils s'en servent pour annihiler les pierres. L'entretien, c'est pour déterminer quel genre de conneries tu es capable de déclencher. Et aussi si tu es capable de t'arrêter à temps_.

…

Fait : Jedusor voulait détruire le monde sorcier.

\- _Le refaire, tu veux dire. Bien sûr, le monde sorcier est bourré d'injustices. Tu as vu comment sont traités les loups-garous ? Sans parler des elfes de maison…_

Fait : il en avait marre. C'était pas dans le passé qu'il était arrivé, c'était dans un monde parallèle !

…Un monde parallèle ?

Mais oui !

* * *

A Suivre.


	5. Chapter 4

_La chambre des secrets ?_

Le visage de Tom se rembrunit.

_Comment est-ce que tu as entendu parler de ça ?_

_Une aventure ? Ça a été l'horreur, ouais ! Et je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans Martial. On serait morts, c'est sûr !_

_Martial, le prof de COM ! Tu l'as en cours trois fois par semaine !_

_Bien sûr que non, j'y suis pas allé seul. Tu me prends pour un dingue ? Ma meilleure matière, c'est Charmes, pas Défense. Alors évidemment, quand j'ai trouvé l'entrée de la Chambre, j'ai monté une expédition._

_C'était un peu un projet privé pour moi, tu vois : le dernier héritier de Serpentard redécouvre sa Chambre… mais j'avais dans l'idée qu'elle était piégée, j'y aurais jamais mis les pieds tout seul. Ou alors après avoir passé mes NEWT. Elle m'aurait attendu, de toute façon._

_Un mort ?! Non, mais on est passé juste ! Il y avait un basilic fou là-dedans ! Quel est l'idiot qui l'a enfermé pour des décennies, peut-être des siècles, je sais pas mais si je pouvais lui mettre la main dessus…_

_Nan, Salazar AIMAIT les serpents. Comme la plupart des fourchelangues, tu remarqueras. Des braves petites bêtes, même s'il leur faut au moins vivre vingt ans avant d'avoir de la conversation… pas idiotes, mais terre à terre, tu vois le genre._

_Le basilic était complètement marteau. Et violent ! Heureusement qu'on avait condamné tous les couloirs autour de l'entrée, il a fait un barouf…_

_On avait fermé les toilettes, idiot ! Tu crois vraiment que les profs auraient couru un risque pareil ? Je sais pas dans quelle école tu es allé mais ici on risque pas la vie des élèves. _

Pas un monde parallèle, donc.

Un univers parallèle, peut-être ?

Il avait espéré que l'histoire de la chambre des secrets trancherait pour lui : si l'histoire était telle qu'il la connaissait, c'était bien son passé sinon…

Mais là, c'était la folie ! La chambre, le basilic, Mimi geignarde…

Une minute ! Mimi ? Si Mimi n'était pas morte… alors il était dans un univers parallèle.

Et finalement… c'était plutôt un soulagement.

* * *

A Suivre.


	6. Chapter 5

Depuis le début, il se demandait s'il devait parler à Dumbledore. Il s'était retenu jusque là parce que d'abord, il ne pensait pas que l'autre serait enchanté de son intention de tuer un de ses élèves surtout s'il était encore innocent de tout crime.

Ensuite, il ne lui avait pas parlé parce que… il n'en avait pas envie. Sa dernière entrevue avec Dumbledore s'était terminée sur la destruction presque totale du bureau de Directeur, et si quelqu'un pensait qu'il le regrettait, il était parfaitement juste : il regrettait de ne pas en avoir fait plus. La déception avait été sévère il avait cru trouver quelqu'un pour défendre ses intérêts dans ce monde qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas très bien et il avait trouvé un autre adulte avec ses secrets et son agenda particulier. Il s'en voulait d'autant plus qu'il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas la première fois que le Directeur agissait de cette façon : le choc de la mort de Sirius avait juste mis tout en relief. Mais cette fois il avait beaucoup plus de mal à l'avaler et à revenir à la normale. Peut-être que tout lui paraîtrait normal quand il serait calmé…mais pour l'instant, il se réservait le droit de bouillonner dans son coin. Oui, il boudait, parfaitement !

Donc il n'allait pas parler au professeur pas pour l'instant, du moins. De toute façon, si c'était un univers parallèle, l'autre n'en saurait pas plus que lui. Les choses n'allaient probablement pas tourner comme il s'en souvenait et il valait mieux ne pas tripoter les évènements. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il ne savait pas et trouver des solutions à ses problèmes…

…sauf pour rentrer, bien sûr.

Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer.

Les premiers temps, c'était parce qu'il pensait pouvoir faire quelque chose, changer le passé, alors que justement cette année-là il se sentait tellement inutile.

Maintenant… si vraiment il était dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien… alors ce qu'il y faisait n'avait aucune importance. Et Merlin ! Quel soulagement c'était ! On l'avait accepté à l'école sans façons. Son histoire n'avait attiré l'attention de personne visiblement ils en avaient vu d'autres. Il avait juste réactualisé la vérité : ses parents étaient moldus, ils avaient mal pris la nouvelle de sa magie, il avait découvert le monde magique et s'était sauvé de la maison. L'école lui fournissait son matériel - pas de première qualité, c'est vrai – sauf sa baguette qu'ils payaient mais qui devrait être remboursée à la fin des sept années. (Il avait été sidéré de ne pas trouver Ollivander à la même place n'était-il pas censé être là depuis avant Jésus Christ ? Mais il y avait en fait trois magasin de baguettes en centre-ville, divisés par les prix et la qualité : une famille du nom de Gregorovitch tenait le haut du pavé, et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d' un Ollivander). Quelle surprise d'apprendre que sa baguette ne serait pas surveillée ! Mais le vendeur avait trouvé l'idée d'espionner les gens comme ça répugnante, et bon, il n'allait pas dire le contraire. Poudlard lui offrait aussi un choix pour les vacances : des repas réguliers au _Chaudron Fuyant_ s'il y passait régulièrement la nuit ou la possibilité de se trouver un petit boulot dans le monde moldu ou sorcier, de se débrouiller tout seul et d'avoir les coudées franches.

Sa répartition à Serpentard n'avait pas causé un scandale même les autres maisons avaient poliment applaudi avant de revenir à leurs affaires. La rivalité Gryffondor-Serpentard était bien qu'existante, minime. Tom lui avait expliqué que tout se réglait par la Coupe des Maisons, c'est-à-dire au nombre de points. Harry n'avait pas compris la différence avec ce qu'il connaissait jusqu'à en être témoin : Gryffondor et Serpentard s'affrontaient en classe… à coup de réponses. Bien sûr, il aurait du y penser. Les points étaient généralement donnés pour bonnes réponses, pas pour avoir chassé le Basilic dans les souterrains. C'était ça, une école. On ne mettait pas les enfants en danger, tout le monde apprenait ses leçons…

Il se sentait soudain très fatigué. C'était ça, la vraie raison de sa réticence au retour. Il n'avait jamais réalisé vraiment à quel point l'univers autour de lui était anormal avant d'avoir pu comparer. Le Poudlard qu'il connaissait n'était pas une école : c'était un champ de bataille, peut-être aussi un camp d'entraînement pour Futurs Bons Magiciens. Il était sûr que beaucoup de gens seraient flattés de penser que leur école était le chemin vers la lumière. Sauf que la version moldue pour ce genre d'éducation c'était Camp d'Endoctrinement N°1.

Bref, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer.

Et il s'était dit que bon, après l'année qu'il avait eu – les cinq années ! – il méritait peut-être quelques vacances. Évidemment, il était sûr qu'il y aurait un mélodrame quelque part – rien que le fait de partager un bâtiment avec le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres l'assurait – mais en attendant, rien ne l'empêchait de se détendre un peu et de profiter d'un enseignement traditionnel, hein ? Rien.

Les choses partiraient en couilles bien assez tôt…

* * *

A Suivre.


	7. Chapter 6

Il n'aurait jamais cru que deux professeurs puissent faire tant de différence. Et pourtant. Ici, le poste de DCFM était tenu et bien tenu. Mme Hepatouglia était une grande voyageuse et avait affronté toutes sortes de créatures hostiles, pas comme ce vantard de Lockhart. Elle avait pris un congé sabbatique de son travail de Chasseur d'ingrédients rares après avoir été sérieusement blessée dans un affrontement avec cinq vampires, trois loups-garous et une bêbête à longs tentacules qui se trouvait malheureusement là par hasard. Incapable de rester inactive malgré ses blessures, elle avait accepté d'enseigner pour trois ans. Mme Hepatouglia (appelez-moi « professeur ») parlait avec un fort accent grec mais insistait pour que tous ses élèves parlent parfaitement Latin. Harry n'était pas le premier qu'elle envoyait en cours de rattrapage. Elle insistait aussi sur l'Ethique et donnait tous les samedis un cours obligatoire sur « les mille et une raisons de ne pas utiliser ce que vous avez appris en DCM », où elle insistait sur la différence entre une créature magique hostile et une créature magique « qui aimerait bien que vous lui fichiez la paix ». Et malheur à ceux qui n'arrivaient pas à faire la différence. De même, Binns ne tenait pas la chaire d'Histoire. Harry en était tout surpris : sachant que le fantôme enseignait la même matière de son vivant, il l'avait imaginé un peu comme un pilier immuable de l'école. Mais non, le professeur Davidson enseignait et il n'aurait jamais imaginé trouver l'histoire passionnante. Sans compter très utile : les milliers de détails qui lui avaient manqué depuis son arrivée dans le monde magique étaient là, expliqués, détaillés, avec leur origine et leur développement jusqu'aux temps présents. Une fontaine de savoir !

Le cours d'étiquette (réservé en général aux premières années) qu'il était obligé de prendre le laissait perplexe. Tom lui jurait que s'il voulait comprendre quelque chose au cours de Lois Magiques, il fallait qu'il ait la base, mais il ne voyait pas le rapport. Enfin… il avait quand même appris des choses fascinantes sur les Potter et leur statut dans la société Magique.

Mais le fait que du côté sorcier, politique était social le désarçonnait. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point la taille d'une société pouvait faire une différence dans la façon dont on abordait les problèmes. Sûr, quand tout le monde est parent, des lois contre le népotisme sont un peu ridicules. Dans une société de taille réduite, le bouche à oreille _est_ la source officielle d'information - ce qui expliquait à son avis, pourquoi _Le Prophète_ ne scandalisait pas les gens plus que ça : ils ne s'y fiaient qu'à moitié. Tout le monde se tenait au courant, et si vous receviez une demande d'apprentissage avec toutes les notes, vous saviez par la rumeur que le type était en fait meilleur en transfiguration qu'en charmes, qu'il avait bon caractère mais s'habillait de façon ridicule bref, tout ce que vous aviez besoin de savoir (et même un peu plus). Et évidemment, les rumeurs pouvaient être fausses mais ça aussi tout le monde le savait. L'opinion d'une personne n'était généralement que ça.

Le résultat de cette façon de faire – enfin un des résultats – c'est que les « grands problèmes » de cette époque et de ce monde étaient plus personnels que politiques. On était contre les loups garous parce qu'on avait perdu un cousin, on soutenait le droit au mariage polygamique parce qu'on voulait épouser deux personnes, et ainsi de suite. Les gens avaient des opinions, pas des principes, et réagissaient en fonction de ce qu'ils avaient vu et vécu. Ce qui garantissait une variété incroyable d'opinions, mais de son point de vue, ça n'était pas mauvais. En tout cas, il n'y aurait peut-être pas de masse crédule appelant pour son sang cette fois-ci. Peut-être.

Mais pour cette raison, les réactions au problème moldu l'avaient laissé plus perplexe que jamais et décidé à se documenter davantage. Après tout, d'où venait le traité …. Et pourquoi Serpentard aurait-il détesté les moldus alors que Poufsouffle par exemple n'était pas plus gênée que ça ? Il devait y avoir plus qu'une différence de caractère… recherche. Vraiment.

(Hermione serait restée baba devant lui se portant volontaire pour de la recherche, mais ça l'intéressait plus que les onze ou douze usages du sang de dragon, par exemple.)

D'une certaine façon, il était étonné par le nombre de choses qu'il avait cru savoir qui passaient, maintenant qu'il avait du temps pour réfléchir, dans le classeur : Pas Assez D'Information. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il savait des fondateurs ? De la magie noire ? Des lois, des artefacts, de la construction du monde magique anglais… En fait, qu'est-ce qu'il savait des sorciers en général ? Pas grand-chose. Et maintenant qu'il avait la chance de se renseigner, il n'allait pas se faire prier ! Il était sur que le problème des sangs purs se résumait à plus que le sempiternel affrontement entre Ron et Malfoy. C'est pas comme s'ils avaient leur mot à dire dans le gouvernement, après tout.

C'était embarrassant à dire à haute voix et il ne l'avouerait sans doute à personne s'il revenait dans son temps, mais il allait apprécier d'avoir une année tranquille et enrichissante.

Comme quoi les voyages dans le temps avaient du bon !

Et si le Destin ou une Puissance Majeure l'avait envoyé là pour Apprendre une Leçon Importante ou Changer La Destinée… une autre fois peut-être.

Là, décida Harry, il était en vacances.

* * *

A Suivre.


	8. Chapter 7

Ça ne l'empêchait pas de se poser des questions et de tester les eaux.

\- Tom, qu'est-ce que tu penserais si quelqu'un que tu connaissais changeait complètement de personnalité, mais en mal ?

\- Comme ça, d'un jour à l'autre ?

\- Non, non, sur dix-vingt ans, tu vois ?

Tom le regarda avec patience.

\- Harry, les gens changent tu sais. Sur vingt ans ? Il ou elle pourrait devenir n'importe qui.

\- Mais pas pour ces raisons-là, s'excita Harry. Désolé.

\- Là tu m'intéresse. Qu'est-ce que les raisons ont à voir ?

\- Ben tu vois, c'est comme un portrait cliché. On m'a toujours dit : ce type-là il est comme ça parce que quand il était petit etc etc etc…et ça se tenait tu vois ? Un gosse a des problèmes et il devient un certain genre de personne, c'est classique.

\- Jusque-là je te suis. Et ? Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ?

\- Il avait ces problèmes. Je le sais, tout le monde le sait. Mais s'il avait réglé ses problèmes ? Ou s'il n'avait pas réagi comme tout le monde ?

\- …et là je ne suis plus. Pardon ?

\- Disons une fille. Qui s'est fait, mmm, violer. C'est un exemple, hein, c'est juste parce que c'est un classique…

\- Accouche, Harry.

\- Bon, elle peut, hum, ne plus toucher personne, ou disons, être un peu…

\- …excessive ?

\- C'est ça ! Et qu'elle fasse l'un ou l'autre, tout le monde se dira : c'est normal ! C'est parce que etc.

\- Oui, et c'est pas terriblement pensé si tu veux mon avis.

\- Bon, mais juste pour l'exemple. Donc toi dix ans après tu rencontres cette fille et elle est comme ça et tout le monde te dit que c'est pour cette raison et toi tu le crois, tu vois ?

\- Mais ?

\- Mais si la fille a vu un médecin, Tom ? Si elle a eu de l'aide pour les suites de son viol ? Si son problème est complètement résolu ?

\- …Je vois pas le problème. Elle est toujours comme elle est, non ?

\- Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que tu croyais ! Et ça fait toute la différence ! Parce que si elle n'agit pas pour les raisons que tu croyais, il y a une autre cause à son comportement.

\- Harry, tu me perds, là…

\- Tom, si tu juges une personne sur ce que tu sais d'elle ou de lui et _que tu découvres_ _que ce que tu savais est faux_…

Un long moment de silence.

\- Je m'énerve pour rien, hein ?

\- Non, je crois que je vois. C'est quelqu'un de ta famille, hein ?

\- …Quelqu'un dont l'exemple a beaucoup compté dans ma vie, oui.

\- Comme un oncle ou un cousin dont on t'a toujours dit : « Oh lui il est un peu bête ou bizarre ou méchant et c'est **pour ça **qu'il ne vient jamais aux fêtes de famille. »Alors qu'en fait il ne vient pas parce qu'il n'est pas invité ou parce que les gens sont désagréables avec lui, et toi tu le vois jamais alors tu penses qu'il est méchant mais en fait peut-être qu'il serait enchanté de te parler ?

\- … Wow. On dirait que tu y étais.

Tom rougit un peu et continua.

\- Dans ces cas-là, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire, Harry : lui parler.

\- Ça… ne va pas être possible, fit doucement Harry en détournant le regard.

Tom le regarda un instant, puis hocha la tête, comprenant le problème.

\- Oui, s'il est mort, c'est un peu plus dur.

Respectant le chagrin supposé de son camarade, tom détourna avec tact la conversation et ils en revinrent à des sujets scolaires.

Longtemps après, alors qu'ils remballaient leurs affaires, l'air du soir se faisant trop frais pour demeurer sur les abords du lac, Tom enchaîna :

\- Moldu ou sorcier ?

\- Hmmm ?

\- Moldu ou sorcier, ton parent ? Parce que s'il est sorcier, il y a une explication à laquelle un né moldu ne penserait pas.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Dis-moi, il a mal fini, ton oncle ? Horriblement, en faisant des trucs monstrueux ?

\- Comment… ?

\- Les malédictions, ça existe, tu sais. C'est plus rarement utilisé qu'autrefois, ou juste moins reconnu mais dans le temps, si tu voulais vraiment du mal à quelqu'un, tu pouvais le maudire et le laisser se détruire lui-même. Et tout ce qu'il aimait.

\- C'est horrible.

\- Horriblement efficace, oui. Et personne ne soupçonne rien, parce que, comme tu le disais, les gens changent et il y a toujours des raisons.

\- Tu as l'air d'y avoir réfléchi sérieusement.

\- Ben en fait ta question est un peu actuelle. Je sais, je sais, tu as été élevé sous un rocher, le monde ? Quel monde ?

\- … Je suis pas si terrible.

\- Hmmmm. Bref. Tu sais quand même qu'on est en guerre ?

\- Tom.

\- Contre Grindelwald ! Parfaitement !

\- **Tom.**

\- Donc en fait, le front n'est pas sur nous – même si on parle de bombes, l'Angleterre n'en a pas encore reçu, et tant mieux, parce que je sais pas comment la magie réagirait à _ça_ – mais on a des problèmes d'infiltration.

\- Des espions ?

\- Un peu plus que ça. Des saboteurs, je suppose, même si c'est contre leur volonté.

\- Contre leur volonté ? Chantage ?

\- _Imperius_.

\- Oh.

\- Ouais. Régulièrement, on découvre que des citoyens au-dessus de tout reproche, importants pour le gouvernement ou pas, étaient sous _imperius_ depuis des mois. Tu imagine comme la confiance règne…

\- Mais c'est connaissance publique ?

\- Oui et non. Le gouvernement refuse d'en parler parce que ça sèmerait la panique, mais trop de gens sont affectés pour que ça passe inaperçu. Maintenant la « théorie » court les rues, mais c'est à toi de décider si tu y crois ou pas.

\- Bizarre.

\- Efficace. Pour l'autre côté. Non seulement tu as des espions, des saboteurs bien placés, mais en plus plus personne ne fait confiance à ses collègues. Rien que la suspicion pourrait faire écrouler le gouvernement.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'inquiéter.

\- C'est pas comme si on me demandait mon avis ! Ou si j'avais une solution à offrir, non plus. Si, je suis inquiet, mais je crois que faire confiance au gouvernement est tout ce qu'on peut faire pour le moment. Ils ont publié une liste des symptômes de l'_imperius_ et demandé aux citoyens d'être calmes et attentifs alors c'est ce que tout le monde essaie de faire.

\- Tout le monde ?

\- A Poudlard, en tout cas. Les élèves les plus âgés, les préfets, tout ceux qui ont tendance à prendre responsabilité. Tout le monde s'inquiète, en fait. Mais pour en revenir à nos moutons, je voulais dire qu'après que le sort ait été brisé et les victimes libérées, il y a toujours des tas de « oh, il ne me parlait plus mais on s'était disputés » ou « je pensais qu'il avait une urgence au travail » ou « il avait complètement changé d'attitude mais j'ai cru qu'il avait reçu des ordres », et encore plein de raisons comme ça. Des tas de gens avaient remarqué les changements, mais ils ont toujours trouvé une excuse pour les justifier – sans doute parce que n'importe quoi est plus probable que « il doit être sous _imperius_ », remarque. Mais je voulais dire, oui, les gens changent. Et c'est parce qu'il leur arrive des choses, mais on ne sait pas toujours lesquelles. Ça peut être la vie, un mariage, une perte, une mauvaise période, une malédiction ou une tragédie. C'est celui qui juge qui risque d'y perdre le plus.

\- …Ça sonne quand même très personnel.

\- … J'ai peut-être eu une expérience de ce genre, avec un jugement sur des informations erronées. Mais c'est une longue histoire et on est déjà à la bourre. Une autre fois ?

\- Demain ?

\- … On verra.

* * *

A Suivre.


	9. Chapter 8

L'occasion ne se présenta en fait que deux bonnes semaines plus tard, et pour une de ces semaines, Harry eut la ferme impression que Tom l'évitait. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris. Lui et Tom s'entendaient bien (et il n'allait pas penser à ça, non monsieur) mais ils ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça, et puis il comprenait comme c'était dur de déballer certaines choses. Tom le lui dirait ou ne lui dirait pas. Harry pouvait attendre et voir.

Et donc ils se retrouvaient là, un jour de pluie, dans une salle désertée. Tom avait craqué et accepté d'aider Harry

(- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être aussi nul. Franchement, je ne comprends pas.

\- Mééé, Tom…

\- Non.)

qui en avait bien besoin, à rattraper le niveau de la classe où il avait été placé. Ils avaient travaillé dur deux bonnes heures, mais maintenant Harry avait compris et sa plume grattouillait gentiment le parchemin alors qu'il refaisait les derniers exercices et Tom regardait la pluie tomber par la fenêtre. Le son de sa voix brisant le silence fit sursauter son ami.

\- Tu sais, quand j'ai pris cet exemple d'oncle…

\- Oui ?

\- Je pensais vraiment à quelqu'un. C'est pour ça que j'ai réagi un peu brutalement à ta question.

Silence.

\- Tu sais, tout le monde sait que je suis orphelin. Tout le monde sait que j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat moldu. Le peu de gens qui s'intéresse vraiment à moi sait que ça s'est plutôt mal passé. C'était dur, mais j'en parle pas, j'ai fait ma paix avec, ou presque. Le plus dur, c'est d'y retourner chaque été. Même maintenant…

Enfin bref. Tout ce que je savais de mes parents, c'est que ma mère était morte en me mettant au monde à l'infirmerie et qu'elle m'avait donné mon nom d'après mon père: Thomas Marvolo Jedusor. L'orphelinat s'est pas donné la peine de chercher, tu penses: ce genre de fille, ça donne n'importe quel nom à ses mômes, comme m'a dit sœur Marie-Angèle.

Ouais, on l'appelait soeur Marie la Démone, ornement de notre petit enfer personnel. J'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant.

Bref, je me passais de parents sans problèmes. Et puis j'ai découvert que j'étais l'héritier de Serpentard, et ça m'a foutu un choc, tu peux le croire! Et pas qu'à moi tout seul, d'ailleurs. Certains étaient d'avis qu'on devait rien me dire, pour mon plus grand bien, évidemment. Ça m'énerve tellement quand les gens font ça, pas toi? Ils te cachent des informations qui pourraient changer ta vie et après ils s'étonnent que tu prennes les mauvaises décisions! C'est sûr, si tu l'avais su tu l'aurais pas fait, mais à qui la faute, hein? Pardon, je m'énerve tout seul.

Harry ne dit rien. Il était évident que Tom n'attendais pas de réponse et n'entendait pas non plus que son accent avait changé : plus populaire, plus épais. Harry se rendit compte qu'il était en train de rencontrer Thomas Jedusor Junior, onze ans, et pensa avec conviction qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce que l'autre ressentait.

\- Donc je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça a changé ma vue sur la vie et la famille.

Et j'ai décidé de rechercher la mienne. Sans rien dire à personne, tu penses. Je sais pas si je te l'ai dit, mais j'ai un problème avec un des profs, il a … _un œil_ sur moi. Ouais, c'est comme ça qu'il me l'a dit un jour : sachez que je garde un œil sur vous. Et pas dans un bon sens, crois-moi. Bref, deux ou trois magouilles plus tard, j'ai appris à ne jamais dire à tout vent ce que je fais si je ne veux pas que ça tourne mal.

\- Mais pourquoi il t'en veut ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais bon. Donc je dis rien à personne, et l'été suivant, je me tire de l'orphelinat – non, tout le monde se fout de savoir si tu es là ou pas tant que tu te fais pas prendre – et je trouve mon père tout seul, comme un grand. A se demander si quelqu'un s'est jamais donné la peine d'essayer.

Harry, je sais que tu as des tas de lacunes concernant le monde sorcier, mais là tu me fais mal. Qu'est-ce que tu fais quand tu cherches quelqu'un et que tu n'as que son nom pour t'aider ?

Tu ouvres l'annuaire, idiot.

Bien sur qu'il était dans l'annuaire ! Jedusor, Thomas. Avec l'adresse, et tout.

\- Et comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Pas terrible.

Il n'était pas content de me voir, je peux te dire. Il m'a sorti des trucs horribles, sur moi et sur ma mère…

Et ça me tuait, parce qu'elle m'a quand même pas fait toute seule, non ?

Et l'idée m'est venue, et j'ai demandé sans réfléchir, s'il l'avait violée.

Et là, j'ai pu en placer une. Parce qu'il en est resté sans souffle et que ses parents sont intervenus.

Oui, ils étaient là. C'est eux qui avaient décidé de me laisser entrer, en fait.

Bien sûr que j'ai frappé à la porte ! Je me suis même fait annoncer, si tu veux savoir. J'ai demandé s'il voulait bien me parler.

Tu croyais que je m'étais faufilé dans les jardins ?

\- Oui, en fait.

\- Nah, si ça fait bien dans les romans, c'est justement parce que c'est une invitation au désastre. Tu débarques pas sur un type dont tu _sais_ qu'il t'a jamais voulu sans le prévenir un peu à l'avance. Tu essaies de pas en faire un mélodrame.

\- Et il a quand même voulu te parler ?

\- Non. C'est ses parents qui voulaient. C'est leur maison, c'est eux qui commandent.

Ils m'ont permis de rester. Tout l'été. Chez eux, ouais, mais je me sentais trop mal à l'aise, alors j'ai pris une chambre à l'hôtel.

Héritier de Serpentard, tu te rappelles ? Malgré les efforts de certains pour m'empêcher de toucher mon capital, je touche quand même de quoi payer l'école et quelques autres trucs.

Non, je refuse de payer l'orphelinat. Je leur ai dit que s'ils voulaient me garder là ils n'avaient qu'à payer eux-mêmes.

Je suis revenu deux étés de suite. Je passais toutes les journées chez eux, pour des fêtes, des bals, des dîners, des salons, présentés comme « Thomas Jr ».

Harry n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Ils n'étaient pas… embarrassés ?

\- En fait, tout le monde savait. C'était - c'est - un tout petit village. Tout le monde savait que Thomas Jedusor avait fait un enfant à la petite Gaunt. Me cacher ne rimait à rien. Depuis le moment où j'ai débarqué à l'hôtel, les rumeurs ont commencé à voler. Quand je me suis présenté à Jedusor Manoir, des paris étaient en train. Et même s'il est possible que l'histoire de mes parents soit encore plus glauque que tout le monde le croit – et tu te doutes que je leur ai pas parlé de _ça_ – ils se sont vraiment mariés. Légalement, je suis vraiment l'héritier de la famille Jedusor : le plus jeune fils.

Harry se souvint que quelque part dans les dix prochaines années, Tom allait probablement tuer toute sa famille, devenant en fait le seul héritier et frissonna.

\- Continue, demanda-t-il avec une certaine trépidation.

\- Pendant un moment tout est allé bien. J'avais une famille, c'était bizarre, mais ils m'en demandaient pas trop non plus : juste d'apprendre leurs manières, de parler leur langage, et j'ai toujours été bon pour apprendre. Je ne leur ai rien dit sur Poudlard et je n'ai jamais parlé de magie, je ne savais pas ce qu'ils savaient. Thomas senior haïssait mes tripes, pour de bonnes raisons en fait, mais ça je l'ai su que plus tard. A ce moment là, je ne communiquais pratiquement plus qu'avec mes grands-parents et je m'en plaignais pas. Pas vraiment ouverts, les Jedusor, mais corrects, tu vois ? En tout cas, pas le genre à faire des scènes en public. Ils étaient vraiment patients avec moi, et j'ai pensé… bon, passons.

Et puis évidemment, les choses ont commencé à se gâter.

Non, je pense pas que toutes les bonnes choses vont forcément mal tourner je pense que quand ça a l'air trop beau pour être vrai… ben y a toutes les chances que ce soit pas vrai.

Ça a commencé par de toutes petites choses : un service par ci, une course par là… On m'a présenté à des jeunes filles pendant les fêtes, et « va donc danser avec Sonia, mon garçon »… J'aimais pas trop, mais bon, c'est pas vraiment la mort non plus, hein ? Pour faire partie d'une famille, c'est pas trop payer.

Il y a eu « Tom, ne partage donc pas tes opinions politiques si librement, c'est une réunion amicale, voyons » mais pour moi ça sonnait comme « apprends à fermer ta bouche quand on ne te demande pas ton avis ». Tu penses que je l'ai bien pris, surtout qu'avec les événements et les actions de Grindelwald en Allemagne, tu peux parier que j'en avais, des opinions à partager !

Deuxième guerre mondiale, ça te dit quelque chose peut-être ?

Nan, de temps en temps, la profondeur de ton ignorance m'effraye… t'as vécu sous une pierre, ces dix dernières années ?

\- Non, dans un placard.

\- … Je veux vraiment pas savoir ce que ça veut dire, hein ?

OK.

La situation se dégradait. Je me sentais poussé dans un rôle qui ne me plaisait pas : le fils de la maison, toujours poli mais pas très intéressant, là pour faire danser les jeunes filles, accueillir les grands-mères, servir le punch aux généraux et généralement fermer sa gueule. Tu as peut-être remarqué que ça n'est pas trop mon genre…

\- J'ai remarqué, oui.

\- Tu peux parler. Bref, ça a commencé à coincer, parce que faire un effort pour m'intégrer en vacances en été, oui. Changer ma personnalité, non. Point. J'avais des choses à dire, je trouvais que les généraux disaient beaucoup de bêtises, et j'ai commencé à soupçonner, avec un certain malaise, que je n'aimerais peut-être pas beaucoup les opinions de mes grands parents sur le côté que l'Angleterre devait prendre dans la guerre. Pour moi on avait plus trop le choix, tu vois, mais il y avait toujours des gens qui traduisaient la guerre en conflit de classes, et…

Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de quoi je parle, hein ?

Non, laisse tomber. Quand tu auras rattrapé tes cours d'Histoire on en parlera.

Le point est que, comme beaucoup de gens, les Jedusor avaient des plans pour leur famille et qu'ils pensaient que je pouvais être utile. Il ne leur est jamais venu à l'idée que je pouvais avoir mes propres plans, parce qu'évidemment, un orphelin n'a pas le choix, surtout le rejeton d'une pauvre fille sans réputation.

Oui, ça a fini par sortir comme ça. Moche, mais à ce point j'étais même plus surpris. Tu veux savoir des choses sur les gens ? Regarde comment ils élèvent leurs enfants. Tom Senior n'est pas devenu comme ça tout seul. Enfin bon, c'était pas toute l'histoire, mais quand même.

Donc ça grinçait et je pense qu'après une scène laide, j'aurais simplement cessé de venir et eux m'auraient discrètement rayé de leur arbre généalogique ou quelque chose comme ça. J'aurais peut-être pris le nom de Serpentard, dans l'énervement, et j'aurais voulu voir la tête des profs après ça !

\- Moi aussi. Mr Serpentard, retenue !

\- Exactement ! Mais notre grande scène a été déraillée par un acte de rébellion adolescente qui aurait du être sans importance. Ils auraient du s'y attendre. Bon, j'ai jamais été fort sur les confidences, mais j'ai bien dû laisser échapper à un moment où à un autre, que j'étais venu en cachette des autorités compétentes, non ? Bien sûr, l'école a pas grand-chose à dire sur ce que je fais de ma vie, mais y a un monde de différence entre ne pas être légalement responsable et ne se mêler de rien.

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué ça, aussi.

\- Donc, j'ai bien du leur dire que je m'étais débrouillé pour les trouver par moi-même. Et à partir de là, qu'est-ce qui m'empêchait de le refaire ? Non, je crois qu'ils se sont dit que je serais tellement content d'être accepté parmi eux que j'irais pas chercher plus loin, surtout si ça devais déranger ma famille adorée.

Oui, je suis cynique sur l'affaire parce… là, ça m'a vraiment fait mal. J'y ai vraiment cru, tu comprends ? Au moins un moment. Ça avait l'air réel. Pas comme dans une sorte de conte de fée, mais une réalité merdique quand on essaie de faire avec…

\- Et c'était mauvais ?

\- Pire. Parce que tu vois, ce que j'ai fait, c'est ce que j'aurais du faire depuis le début, ce que tout le monde aurait du s'attendre à me voir faire : je suis allé voir mon oncle. Le frère de ma mère.

Harry s'étrangla.

* * *

A Suivre.


	10. Chapter 9

\- Les Jedusor n'avaient pas trop voulu m'en parler et j'ai pas insisté parce que je comprenais pourquoi… ou plutôt, parce que je croyais que je comprenais pourquoi. Mais je savais, par le peu qu'ils avaient laissé échapper, et par ce que les voisins que je rencontrais me glissaient, que les Gaunt vivaient en retrait du village, qu'ils avaient une sale réputation, que c'étaient des débiles ou presque, sales et agressifs, en bref, un exemple de régression comme on en voit quelquefois au fond des campagnes d'Angleterre. Et bon, l'orphelinat ne te rend pas tendre, Harry. Je pensais pas que mes parents étaient sortis d'un conte de fées. Les filles-mères, j'en avais vu plus que ma part. Donc pourquoi pas ? Une fille grandit dans une bauge perdue au fond des bois, construit un conte de fées dans sa tête avec le fils des voisins comme prince charmant, trouve un moyen de vivre le rêve un an, et puis se retrouve enceinte et abandonnée dans un asile pour filles perdues avec des religieuses qui lui crachent à la figure. Un classique. N'aie pas l'air si horrifié, je t'assure que c'est plus fréquent qu'on le pense ! Rappelle-toi, je ne savais même pas que mes parents étaient mariés avant d'arriver !

\- Et… qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Harry avec trépidation.

\- Quand il m'a ouvert…, il m'a souri, Harry. Ils m'ont dit qu'il était fou. Dérangé. Qu'il vivait à moitié nu, toujours sale, dans une bauge, comme son père avant lui. Qu'il détestait ma mère et qu'il l'avait maudite. Que c'était lui qui l'avait jetée dehors.

Les gens du village confirmaient plus ou moins : il était bizarre, il vivait à l'écart, son père était une ordure, et il y avait eu une scène terrible où il était venu maudire Thomas Sr devant sa maison, l'accusant d'avoir dégradé sa sœur….

Là tu vois, je connaissais mieux Senior, et mon premier réflexe, c'est : t'es pas le seul, mon vieux. Parce qu'un égoïste pareil, j'avais jamais vu. C'est ce genre de type qui te fait relativiser la notion de famille, tu vois ? Il m'a fait regretter d'avoir cherché qui étaient mes parents. Parce que tu vois, tout le monde se demande « Qu'est-ce que je tiens de mon père ? » Et chez lui, il n'y avait rien. Et j'en étais au point de souhaiter que ça aie sauté une génération, quand…

Tout ce temps… tout ce temps à chercher quelqu'un qui me ressemble… et j'aurais pu ne jamais le rencontrer.

Harry détourna la tête, désemparé. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir l'héritier de Serpentard pleurer.

\- Et tout ce temps je croyais que je comprenais ce que c'était qu'une famille… C'était comme avoir un père, pour la première fois. Quelqu'un a qui je pouvais tout dire, qui m'acceptait pour qui j'étais. Quelqu'un qui riait et pleurait avec moi. Tu sais pas ce que ça m'a fait, Harry. Ce que ça fait de plus être seul, après tout ce temps…

Harry laissa passer l'orage avant de poser une question.

\- Tout était faux ?

Tom s'essuya le visage et sourit.

\- Pas tout, non. Sa maison est bien à l'écart du village, et comparée au manoir Jedusor, c'est une masure. Mais je m'y sens chez moi. La façade est noircie, mais l'intérieur est impeccable.

J'y ai ma chambre à moi !

Harry détourna la tête. Oui, il comprenait combien ce simple fait pouvait être si important. Après tout, à seize ans, il ne possédait toujours aucun endroit qu'il pourrait appeler sien : ni maison, ni chambre, ni pays… il soupira, et retourna à la conversation en forçant un sourire.

\- Donc tu t'es trouvé une famille, et il a pu te parler de ta mère…

_Veinard._

Tom se rembrunit.

\- Oui, enfin ça n'est pas tout bon. Oncle Morfin est très bien ! assura-t-il comme si Harry allait attaquer son parent. Mais il a été très honnête aussi au sujet de ma mère, et ça n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais espéré, tu vois ? Même si on peut se demander ce que j'attendais, après cette histoire de fille-mère et l'abandon, et en ayant rencontré Tom Sr. Je suppose que j'espérais que ça ne descendrait pas plus bas.

\- C'est pour ça que tu disais que c'était plus glauque que tu avais pensé ? demanda Harry, pas sûr s'il devait poser des questions sur ce sujet sensible ou laisser tomber.

\- Ouais, rit subitement Tom. Et je parie que tu te demande pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, hein ?

\- Je me demandais surtout si je devais continuer à poser des questions ou changer le sujet, reconnut Harry. Le tact n'a jamais été un talent chez moi…

\- Je te crois, rit encore le serpentard, s'attirant une grimace de l'autre. Mais la vérité c'est que la première fois, je te testais. Je voulais voir ce que tu ferais avec quelques confidences indiscrètes.

\- Quoi, fit Harry même pas vexé, j'étais censé courir aux bureaux du Prophète et leur vendre le scoop ?! Tu es sur que tu passe encore les portes, avec cette tête ?

Quand ils eurent fini de rire, Tom continua à parler de son oncle, avec un sourire presque irrépressible.

\- Il dit que les anciennes lignées ont besoin d'un croisement toutes les dix générations et que c'est pour ça qu'il est un presque cracmol et que je suis si puissant !

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris.

\- Ça… expliquerait beaucoup de choses, en fait.

\- Oui, hein ?! Il dit que son père était vraiment contre les « sang-de-bourbe » comme il les appelait, mais que quand on a vécu comme des rats dans une grange et qu'on a vu ses voisins essayer d'être décents, on n'a vraiment pas de quoi se vanter. Marvolo – mon grand-père – était vraiment un salopard, apparemment.

\- Etait ? risqua Harry.

\- Ouais, fit l'autre avec indifférence, et je regrette pas de l'avoir manqué, je te le dis. J'imagine déjà l'accueil qu'il m'aurait fait… il a fait du scandale, il y a eu une plainte, et il est mort en prison il n'y a pas si longtemps. Oncle Morfin, et pourtant c'est un brave type, crois-moi, a dit qu'il avait failli briser dix générations de rejet et entrer dans une église chrétienne rien que pour dire merci.

\- Eh ben, fit Harry, soufflé par l'énormité de la réaction. Ça donne la grandeur du bonhomme, c'est sûr…

La conversation faillit se terminer là, dans un silence contemplatif pas désagréable, mais au moment où ils se relevaient et se préparaient à rejoindre leurs pairs, Tom commenta sans le regarder.

\- Je vais chez mon oncle pour les vacances. Tu veux venir ?

Harry le regarda, muet sans savoir quoi dire.

\- Alors ?

Retrouvant la parole, il bredouilla.

\- Tu veux que j'aille passer noël avec le descendant de Salazar Serpentard ?!

Tom le regarda en silence, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

\- Tu sais vraiment de drôles de choses, hein ? Un jour il faudra que tu m'expliques.

Aie.

\- Les rumeurs courent, tu sais.

L'autre hocha la tête lentement, comme pesant l'argument.

\- Ouais, mais les autres Serpentards n'aiment pas se rappeler que c'est un sang-mêlé qui a hérité du titre et ils n'en parlent pas.

Harry se tut, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Ne t'en fait pas, fit Tom. On aura tout le temps d'en parler…

La remarque, se dit Harry en le suivant vers les salles communes, avait quelque chose de vaguement menaçant…

* * *

A Suivre.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Harry avait un peu l'impression de rêver il était là, en train de prendre le thé avec le descendant de Salazar Serpentard !

Bien sûr, Tom aussi était un descendant, mais ça n'était pas pareil il connaissait Tom depuis si longtemps, c'est comme s'ils étaient de la même famille… et il n'allait pas continuer ce train de pensée. Non.

Son hôte, fort heureusement, choisit ce moment pour venir s'asseoir en face de lui et probablement lui faire poliment la conversation, quoiqu'il se demandait un peu quel sujet de conversation ils pourraient bien avoir en commun.

Morfin Gaunt, un homme d'apparence très ordinaire, à qui on n'aurait pas donné plus de la quarantaine avancée malgré ses soixante-dix ans, le regarda bien en face de ses yeux bruns un peu flous, et lui dit :

\- Maintenant, jeune homme, j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous en êtes venu à porter le horcrux d'un autre mage sur votre front.

…et c'était encore plus bizarre qu'il aurait pu prévoir.

La tension fut brisée par Tom qui se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son oncle pour regarder Harry avec des yeux ronds.

\- Un horcrux ?! C'est vrai ?

\- Tom, lui dit son oncle avec patience, évite de cracher ton thé sur ma chemise, veux-tu ? Merci. Et oui, un horcrux. Quoiqu'il soit limité par votre magie propre, s'adressa-t-il de nouveau à Harry, ce qui explique pourquoi vous n'avez pas déclenché toutes les alarmes de Poudlard. Cependant, je ne comprends pas que l'examen médical n'ait rien révélé.

Harry, un peu soulagé que la situation ne soit pas plus tendue, rougit un peu et répondit

\- Hm. J'ai demandé… un serment de silence.

Les deux Serpentard le regardèrent fixement un moment Tom avec ce pli entre les yeux qui voulait dire « je réfléchis » et son oncle avec une expression juste un peu pensive. Après quelques secondes, l'homme hocha la tête, se resservit du thé et commenta simplement :

\- Mauvaises expériences, je suppose ?

Harry fut surpris par l'intensité de son soulagement. Il se resservit aussi et hocha la tête.

Le silence ne dura que quelques secondes avant que Tom ne craque

\- C'est complètement idiot !

\- Tom.

\- Et tu l'encourages, mais…

\- TOM !

Le garçon se tut, visiblement fumant de rage.

L'homme soupira, se passa la main dans les cheveux et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Ce que Tom veut dire, je pense, c'est que si un vœu de silence est une bonne idée pour préserver son intimité, il limite énormément la capacité à demander de l'aide. C'est le métier d'un guérisseur de rechercher un traitement, mais sans pouvoir en parler aux personnes appropriées, eh bien…

Harry comprenait. Son guérisseur était bloqué.

Gaunt se tournait maintenant vers Tom.

\- Ce qui n'excuse en aucun cas tes manières, jeune homme, lui dit-il fermement. Crier sur les gens n'est pas susceptible de les convaincre. Les traiter d'idiots n'est pas approprié. Et un invité à toujours raison.

L'expression de Tom était devenue franchement incrédule.

\- Je me suis mal exprimé, reconnu son oncle. Un invité a toujours des raisons d'agir comme il le fait, et tant que tu ne connais pas ses raisons, abstiens-toi de juger ses actes, hm ?

Tom avait l'air vraiment repentant, maintenant.

Harry essaya de détourner la conversation

\- Hm, c'est quoi, un horcrux, au juste ?

… _bravo, Potter. Bien joué._

Il avait de nouveau l'attention de toute la pièce.

A sa grande surprise, c'est Tom qui lui répondit.

\- C'est une des dix solutions connues pour une quasi-immortalité.

Devant son regard incompréhensif – _heing ?_\- Tom soupira et passa en mode cours magistral.

\- Rien n'est vraiment immortel, Harry. Tout s'arrêtera un jour. Même les créatures à très longues vies – comme les vampires – sont rares et le prix est toujours le même : peu de descendance. Malgré ça, il y a toujours des gens pour se laisser tenter par l'idée de prolonger leur existence. Certains parce qu'ils ont une tâche qu'ils veulent accomplir – comme les fantômes – et d'autres parce qu'ils ont peur de mourir. Il y a plusieurs manières – connues -d'essayer, mais pour un humain, le résultat est toujours le même : devenir inhumain. Ou non-humain, mais c'est pas toujours la même chose.

La tête d'Harry tournait. Beaucoup trop d'informations d'un seul coup. Il avait oublié que Tom était plus redoutable qu'Hermione en mode enseignant : pas moyen de l'ignorer parce qu'il était trop intéressant.

\- Ce que veux dire mon neveu, intervint charitablement Gaunt, c'est que pour un humain, le plus proche de l'immortalité qu'il peut atteindre, c'est le stade de non-mort. Ce qui signifie aussi non-vivant. Coincé entre les deux, pour ainsi dire.

\- Charmant, grimaça Harry. Berk.

Tom, qui était soudain revenu à son état habituel d'étudiant affamé, se moqua tout en s'empiffrant de gâteaux à la crème.

\- Oui, hein ?

\- Tom, fit son oncle avec indulgence.

\- Quoi, fit l'autre faussement innocent. Je l'aide à digérer !

Ils rirent tous et passèrent quelques moments à apprécier leur thé.

\- Mais un horcrux, reprit Tom redevenu sérieux, est une solution déjà pourrie au départ.

Harry regarda Gaunt, s'attendant à le voir protester du langage de son neveu, mais l'homme, la mine rembrunie, se contenta d'acquiescer.

_Aie_, se dit-il avec un pincement à l'estomac. _C'est vraiment mauvais._

\- Au départ, tu as une idée presque élégante puisque quand tu meurs, ton âme quitte ton corps, la solution c'est de l'en empêcher.

_Je vous demande pardon ?_

\- Pour cela, il faut l'ancrer.

_Hein ?_

\- Je ne sais pas qui est venu avec l'idée d'en briser des fragments et de les disperser mais…

Il n'entendait plus rien à travers le bruit qui remplissait ses oreilles.

\- Harry ? Intervint soudain une voix tout près de son oreille. Harry ? Vous allez bien ?

Petit à petit, Harry reprit son sang froid et releva la tête d'entre ses jambes pour trouver Gaunt le contemplant d'un air inquiet pendant que Tom lui massait le dos.

Ils eurent tous deux l'air soulagé en le voyant revenir à la réalité

\- Tenez, reprenez une tasse de thé, lui dit l'homme. J'y ai ajouté un petit quelque chose de plus fort. Vous êtes devenu pour un instant d'une couleur monstrueuse, mon cher.

\- C'est sûr, renchérit Tom sans cesser ses mouvements rassurants. J'ai cru que tu allais t'évanouir !

Après quelques respirations régulières, une tasse de thé (et un _gros_ quelque chose de plus fort), Harry se sentit presque normal et commença à s'excuser.

Pour être coupé immédiatement par oncle et neveu.

\- C'est plutôt à nous de nous excuser, non ? On t'a flanqué tout ça à la figure sans penser à comment tu allais le prendre.

Tom avait l'air embarrassé.

\- Et comme tu l'as pris cool, je me suis même pas posé de questions. Désolé.

\- Ça va, interrompit Harry embarrassé lui-même, je sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé…

\- Crise d'angoisse, coupa Gaunt qui s'était aidé lui-même d'une seconde tasse de thé. Une réaction normale pour qui vient d'apprendre qu'il porte le morceau d'âme d'un inconnu sur son front.

Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Ew.

\- Oncle Morfin ! protesta Tom. N'insiste pas !

\- C'était juste pour être clair, protesta à son tour son oncle.

\- T'as pas besoin de le traumatiser !

\- Est-ce que tu ne pense pas que tu exagère un peu ?

La conversation continua dans le même ton, les deux parents oubliant leur hôte dans l'échauffement.

Harry finit tranquillement sa tasse de thé, les regardant en souriant. Ça lui rappelait terriblement les disputes entre frères au Terrier avec les weasley. Son sourire hésita un peu quand l'amusement qu'il ressentait à ce souvenir ne se doubla de rien d'autre : amertume, envie, désir. Ils ne lui manquaient pas. C'était curieux à quel point les gens qu'il connaissait ne lui manquaient pas. Il était même content de ne pas avoir été transporté à l'époque de ses parents. Bien qu'il ait toujours cru qu'il sauterait sur l'occasion de les rencontrer, pour un moment, il aimait bien être le héros de sa propre histoire, et pas toujours la suite de celle des autres. Son désir de sauver des gens ne s'appliquait visiblement qu'aux gens qu'il connaissait – et c'était plutôt un soulagement. S'il avait rencontré ses parents, il se serait sans aucun doute mêlé de leurs histoires et il avait bien assez des siennes, merci ! Quand aux Weasley… ils étaient une merveilleuse famille, c'est sûr, mais ils n'étaient pas sa famille, et rien ne pouvait lui faire oublier ça. Il avait assisté à leurs disputes, mais il n'en faisait pas partie. Rien de changé, donc.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il releva la tête pour trouver que la dispute s'était terminée quelque part dans l'intervalle et que les deux sorciers l'étudiaient curieusement.

\- Désolé, dit-il en rougissant, j'ai… hmm… dérivé ?

Tom leva un sourcil qui voulait tout dire.

\- Et tu peux nous dire, Ô visionnaire, ce qui t'a entrainé si loin de nous ?

Harry chercha un morceau de vérité qu'il pouvait leur dire. Il ne pouvait pas leur parler des Weasley pour quelque raison que ce soit, il était embarrassé de sa réalisation.

\- Mes parents, lâcha-t-il. Je… ils ne me manquent pas.

_Clair, Potter. Eloquent._

Tom le regardait comme une énigme à élucider, mais son oncle hocha simplement la tête.

\- Orphelin, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux garçons tournèrent une expression ébahie vers l'homme plus âgé. Comment… ?

\- Il est difficile de ne pas grandir au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Les blessures les plus enracinées finissent par guérir. Et, fit-il avec un demi-sourire, il faut alors décider que faire de ce nouveau soi-même qui ressemble si peu à l'ancien.

\- Et maintenant, continua-t-il d'un ton plus normal, à la sieste !

Harry eut une seconde de décalage les paroles du sorcier avait touché quelque chose en lui.

\- Mais… il est quatre heures de l'après-midi ?!

L'homme se leva et épousseta son pantalon.

\- La quantité de gâteau que vous avez ingérée devrait suffire à vous procurer un sommeil sans problèmes.

Harry rougit et s'apprêta à protester encore quand le regard ferme de l'homme l'arrêta.

\- Harry, je ne doute pas que vous ayez connu des situations pénibles dans votre vie, mais là cela devient ridicule. Pourquoi ne devriez-vous pas faire une sieste ? Les crises d'angoisse sont souvent épuisantes – et je dois avouer que j'ai mis dans votre thé plus de whisky que je ne l'ai avoué.

Harry essaya de se lever et dut admettre que la perspective n'était pas si horrible que ça.

Tom lui fit un clin d'œil. Il sourit en retour.

\- Par ailleurs, fit Gaunt en le guidant vers sa chambre, il y a quelque chose de délicieusement sacrilège dans l'acte de dormir pendant la journée. Je suis sûr que vous l'apprécierez.

* * *

A Suivre.


End file.
